Reunions Suck
by Trident449
Summary: Annabeth and Percy used to go to Goode together, just after the Titan War. After graduating, they broke up because of a misunderstanding. When they see each other at their ten-year high school reunion, will their feelings be rekindled? Or will they have changed too much? Percabeth. Percy/Annabeth POV.
1. Reunions Suck ::: Chapter One

**Title: Reunions Suck**

**Summary: Annabeth and Percy used to go to Goode together, just after the Titan War. After graduating, they broke up because of a misunderstanding. When they see each other at their ten-year high school reunion, will their feelings be rekindled? Or will they have changed too much?**

**Time Range: Both are at twenty-eight years old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, in any way, shape, or form. **

**Note: Their personalities may be a bit OOC, which is the point, since they have changed since seeing each other ten years ago. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_ANNABETH POV_

Well, I wasn't exactly ecstatic.

Nope, I was pretty nervous.

In the ten years since I had graduated from Goode, I was successful in work. My personal life? Non-existent.

High school always called for a social life, or just to be popular. Of course, I went against the grain. In a high school reunion, however, it was different.

Everyone would be comparing his or her life to yours. While I had completed my dream to become an architect after graduating college, I had nothing else.

My father had died. Bobby and Matthew had moved out and never talked to me. Christine and I, my stepmother, never kept in touch, mostly due to her calls being missed. Which was in no way my fault. I was just busy.

I had no family, since I refused to come to camp, since _he _was there. Who is 'he,' you may ask?

Percy _freaking_ Jackson, my ex-boyfriend. Also known as player-galore.

Ahem, let me fix the last sentence. Ex-fiancée is correct.

Anyway, I was at my apartment when someone knocked on my door. As I got up, my hand slipped and caught the side of my desk.

Rubbing it, I pulled open my door and was shocked to see a fifteen year old standing on my doorstep. "Miss me?" Thalia asked.

My jaw hit the ground. I hadn't seen Thalia since before Percy and I had broken up. This was a surprise, but a pleasant one.

"Thalia!" I said, opening my door wider. "Come in."

Thalia stepped in and looked around the apartment. "Where's Kelp-Head?" she asked.

I winced. "He's not here."

"When will he be here? I gotta ask him a question, Lady Artemis grudgingly asked me if I could ask him for help."

"He… he won't be here anytime soon," I said, looking down.

"You- you broke up with Percy?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Thals. We had a fight after my first year in college. We haven't seen each other in almost nine years."

She sat down on my couch. "Well, looks like you're going on a date, anyway. What's with the dress?"

"I'm not going on a date. It's for the Goode High School reunion."

Her mouth formed into an 'o' shape. "Well, maybe you'll lure a few single people there," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I cracked a smile. "Not sure if I want to date some old nerds, Thals."

"So some taken men, then? For a little action?"

I shook my head, my smile widening after smacking her shoulder. "Thals, I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it," she countered, her expression blank again.

I raised my eyebrows, before saying, "I thought you were a Hunter; why are you so interested?"

"Just because I'm a Hunter doesn't mean I can't dredge into your love life, Annie."

I let the nickname pass. "So Artemis approves?"

"Probably not. But, you gotta get going, don't you? It starts as six, and its already five thirty."

"Yeah, I d- wait, how did you know what time it started?"

She jerked her finger at the flyer stuck on my mini-bulletin board.

I nodded before heading for the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out. Gotta use the little Hunter's room. Where is it?"

"Down the hall, two doors down to your left. And Thals-"

"What?"

"Don't take anything."

Before she could protest, I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Were you expecting another story from me, my so few followers? xD**

**I'm sort of putting off the remake of ONE QUEST, I know. But I honestly want to get this story down on paper before I lose grasp of my ideas and come up blank after finishing ONE QUEST, you know?**

**Anyway, sorry for the really long wait for ANY stories from me. I've been really... off on my writing lately. No ideas, no flow. This is the first thing I've been proud of in... what, three months? So, no critiques this chapter, please. Next chapter: fire off on me about any mistake, please. I just need to get back to writing before hearing anything.**

**Also, how would you guys feel if I did a Hephaestus/Aphrodite oneshot? Mad? Happy? Excited? I wanna do a GOD/GODDESS pairing, so maybe Pothena/Atheidon? Shoot some ideas at me for a GOD/GODDESS pairing in the reviews. :D**

**~Trident449**

**PS: Hera/Zeus? Zeus/Demeter? Hades/Demeter? Hades/Persephone? Poseidon/Persephone? Poseidon/Hera? Something freaky? I dunno. [I'll shut up now.]**


	2. Reunions Suck ::: Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

_ANNABETH POV_

After I left the apartment, I knocked into my new neighbor, Anthony. I had met him the day before, when he was fully moved in. He was around my height, maybe a few inches taller. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes, with a few specks of yellow dancing around his pupil.

He was nice; I'd give him that. But he seemed very… off. He seemed to analyze everything with a glint in his eyes (was I like that?). He seemed to be projecting my next move.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Hello, Annabeth. Nice to bump- I mean, see you again," he said.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to, Anthony."

"No, it's my fault. I just didn't see you coming," he replied, waving it off.

There was a pause before I said, "I gotta get going, Anthony. See you later."

"Wait, Annabeth, would you- would you like to go somewhere with me sometime?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

The gears in my head turned. Goode reunion meant Percy. Maybe someone there with me would help me?

I appraised him, looking at his clothing. He must of came from some event, because he had a dress shirt on and wore black dress pants. "Actually, I'm going to my high school reunion tonight and I have no one to go with. Would you like to come along?"

He smiled and bowed mockingly. "Sure. I would be honored."

I smacked his shoulder, before realizing that… he wasn't Percy.

He seemed taken aback. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

I forced out a laugh. "No, no, don't worry. Just used to doing that with… friends," I let out.

He grinned. "So I'm a friend?"

I snorted. "Sure."

* * *

I arrived at the high school reunion, my hand on Anthony's arm when he stiffened. A girl was running her hand along his back.

The girl was none other than Gwendolyn, my high school enemy. I hated her, and she hated me. She was queen of Goode High School and hated being called Gwendolyn.

I always made a point of calling her that.

"Hello, Gwendolyn," I said smoothly.

She smiled (a fake smile) and took her hand off Anthony's back. "So who is this?"

"Anthony Pennt," I replied before Anthony could, shooting him a look that told him to shut up.

"Oh, an Anthony! I thought you had a thing for _Percys_," she snarled.

I froze. Anthony looked at me before speaking up. "Listen, Gwedolyn-"

"Gwen."

"Whatever. Annabeth came here to have a good time, not-"

He was interrupted by my loud gasp. Standing next to Gwendolyn the bitch was sea-green eyes, changing from blue to green constantly, looking like the ocean.

Gwen smiled as he set a kiss on her cheek, and looked at me.

"Who is this?" Percy Jackson asked.

* * *

**Woot! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys don't hate me…. xD**

**So, I got one review last chapter…. And thanks to Hunter for that. Ha-ha.**

**Critique all you want now, my writing is flowing nicely after writing another PJO oneshot that will not be revealed until later! Mwahaha! **

**Anyway, any ideas for the story? Just put them in the reviews/ pm me. Either one will work. : D**

**Also, three lines = time lapse, for me. :)**


	3. Reunions Suck ::: Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

_ANNABETH POV_

I gasped at Percy.

He looked the same as the day we fought, shaggy hair, athletic body, and a twinkle in his eyes.

Scratch that, no twinkle. He didn't look happy; he looked exhausted.

There were bags under his eyes and his posture obviously wasn't healthy. He was bent over, like his back hurt. When his eyes blinked, they stayed closed longer than normal.

"Percy?" I managed.

He studied me for a moment before a weak smile graced his face. "Annabeth!" he near-yelled. He made a move closer, but Gwendolyn wrapped her arm around Percy's torso.

Percy winced and gulped as his eyes glanced around the room nervously. Anthony inched closer to me before I stepped forward, closer to Percy and Gwendolyn. "What's wrong with you, Percy?" I asked.

"Nothing," Gwendolyn hissed. Percy nodded, still looking uneasy.

"Nothing, Annabeth. Nothing at all."

"Yeah, Percy feels amazing. We're engaged," Gwendolyn smiled again, sending me a smirk. She showed me her hand with a glittering ring glistening on her finger.

I stared at Gwendolyn, my arm rising to punch her, _kill _her.

Anthony grabbed my arm, pulling it behind my back. Percy seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Anthony Pennt, son of-"

Percy stopped, looking like he wanted to clamp his hand over his mouth.

Gwendolyn blinked and looked up at Percy. "Son of who?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, he's related to me. He's my cousin's son."

"Really?" she asked, feigning interest. "He's so young."

Anthony looked at Percy weirdly before nearly spitting at his face. "Perseus Jackson. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Well, you never went here. It should have been I who wasn't expecting you, bright a-"

Gwendolyn stopped him with a peck in the lips, which made me cringe. "Come on, Percy. Let's just leave these… losers alone."

Percy looked at us like he was about to say something, but turned away after he seemed to crane his head around the room again. "Yeah, Gwen, let's go."

In all honesty, I wanted to grab Percy and yank him back over here to tell me why he kept looking around. He didn't seem comfortable and it seemed suspicious to me.

Maybe it was monsters. Or enemy demigods? Did it have something to do with Gwendolyn?

I was lost in thought until Anthony interrupted it. "You're a demigod, right?"

I nodded. "Daughter of Athena."

"Yeah, I'm a demigod, too. I'm a son of-"

I didn't hear him because Percy started talking on the stage. "Welcome, everyone, to Goode High School's ten year reunion. I'm Percy Jackson, former captain of the swimming team here," he announced, grinning.

"I've changed a lot since high school, just not really in the noggin."

He got a few laughs from that.

He frowned. "I was supposed to get more laughter out of that, but oh well. Anyway, the valedictorian should be up here giving this speech, but she couldn't make it. Who remembers her name?"

A few hands shot up, including mine. The valedictorian had been my best friend, Tara Greene. She was related to Demeter, but so far down (Demeter was her great-great-great grandmother) that her scent was next to nothing. She could see through the Mist, however, which did help in explaining the world of demigods to her.

Percy's eyes wavered over the crowd before settling on me. He looked like he was about to yell out my name when his eyes flickered to Tara's ex-boyfriend, Jonathon Blanton.

"Jonathon! Long time no se-"

"Tara Greene," Jonathon growled, eyes flicking murderously at Percy. Jonathon never liked Percy, for whatever reason. Percy seemed oblivious to the fact all throughout high school.

"Yes, yes. She had to go to a wedding today. She couldn't make it-"

Tara burst into the room, a bridesmaid dress hugging her body. She was panting, pulling at the dress frantically as she tried to get air.

I walked over there and handed her my glass of water as everyone (ahem, every man) watched Tara's every move.

In high school, Tara had braces and thick glasses. She was the definition of a nerd. I had kept in touch with her over the years, and had seen photos of her over email. She was beautiful, with long, flowing chocolate brown hair and eyes so green they looked like grass. She had lost the glasses for contacts and had her braces removed so she had perfectly straight white teeth.

The dress just finished the picture. It looked amazing on her, with the light blue color complementing her skin perfectly.

Naturally, I had been jealous of her looks after seeing one picture from her email. I never would look that great, but she could've been Miss New York, easily. She just never wanted to do that.

Jonathon was gaping at her, just like every other man in the building except for Anthony, who just shrugged.

"Hey everybody," she said, letting out a perfectly pitched laugh. "What did I miss?"

TIME LAPSE

Tara gave a speech on how terrible high school was while everyone laughed and even hooted at some of the stories she told about herself and others.

When she was done, she walked over to Anthony and I. "Who is this?" she asked politely.

Anthony put out a hand. "My name is Anthony Pennt. You're Annabeth's friend, right?"

"Yes, I knew her from my nerdy days of high school."

I raised an eyebrow. "I was a nerd?"  
Tara looked terrified for a second, thinking she had upset me. I just laughed. Her face eased and she let a smile slip onto her facial features. "No, no Annabeth. You were just… odd."

I smacked her shoulder and we laughed together with Anthony.

"So how long have you two been dating?" she asked casually.

I stiffened. "We're not dating, actually."

"Yeah," Anthony agreed. "She just needed someone to take her to her reunion."

Tara looked skeptical. "Okay," she just said.

There was a pause where no one said anything. Then, my nightmare came over, without Gwendolyn.

I groaned as his finger tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered in my ear. I nearly shivered. Tara eyed me weirdly while Anthony looked ready to punch Percy again.

I nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**So who do you think Anthony's father/mother is? I'll give you a hint; their name starts with A. The other hint is what Percy gave. Anthony's mom/dad is Percy's cousin, which means a son/daughter of Zeus/Hera/Hades/Demeter/Hestia/etc. But, I will tell you; it is a child of Zeus. Which leaves you with Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis. Athena and Artemis are clearly out of the equation, so who do you think is his parent?**

**Also, should Tara have a clear love interest in this? Or do you think she should just be a side character?**

**Please answer in your review. I honestly don't want to go through my inbox.**

**~Trident449**


	4. Reunions Suck :: Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

_ANNABETH POV_

Bathrooms aren't exactly the best place to talk; I know that from experience.

So when Percy dragged me into the _men's bathroom_, I pulled away from his grasp and stared at him, mouth agape.

"The boys bathroom? What- exactly- are we talking about?" I managed.

He smirked before it fell off his face. "Just trust me on this, Annabeth," he pleaded. He looked at me solemnly before his eyes travelled around the room behind me again.

I stared at Percy before nodding, tracking his gaze to two men standing in the corner of the gym.

He pushed me inside the bathroom and pushed me into a stall. I shifted uncomfortably. "You know, Percy, this would've been fine ten years ago-"

He looked at me, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Um, not that Annabeth. I need to get away from…. Them."

An awkward silence filled the air before I replied, "Who?"

He flinched as the door to the bathroom was flung open. He pulled me on top of the toilet seat to stand and pushed my head down so my head wasn't sticking over the top.

He stood and faced the toilet, pushing a finger to his lips. The men's footsteps echoed in the large bathroom before a low voice called out to Percy.

"Perseus?"

Percy froze and looked back. "I just got in the stall, guys," he said. "I still need to go."

He looked up at me before looking at his pants.

I froze.

Hades no.

I shook my head frantically, but he shrugged helplessly, motioning back to outside the stall.

I turned away, staring at the wall, as he dropped his pants.

Maybe nine, ten years ago, I wouldn't exactly be uncomfortable with this, but this was pushing it. I hadn't seen the man in a long time, and he had just... dropped his pants in a bathroom stall in front of me?

I heard him pull up his pants. He turned me around and had me drop down so I was sitting on the toilet instead of standing.

He opened the stall door and immediately pushed it back to it's closed place, making sure the men couldn't see me in the stall.

I heard water turn on and the men grunted. "You ready, Perseus?"

I heard fading footsteps as the men and Percy must've walked away.

I jumped off the toilet, smoothed down my hair, and ran out the stall and out the bathroom. Luckily, no one spotted the woman sprinting from the men's bathroom.

I still wondered what Percy wanted to say. Something was wrong, as he kept flashing me worried gazes across the room and at Anthony.

After the reunion ended, Percy sprinted across the room. Gwendolyn was nowhere to be found, and he looked at me helplessly. Anthony grumbled and stood by my side. "By the gods, Annabeth, she's Hades without-"

Gwendolyn slashing through the crowd of former Goode High students cut him off. "Percy?" she called in a sickeningly sweet tone, looking for him.

He looked back at me and made an ancient Greek gesture for warding off evil. Gwendolyn immediately slipped on a puddle of spilled punch, and I had to keep myself from laughing.

Percy smiled softly, and then ran across the room to stand near the stage. I snorted, and walked over to Gwendolyn. "Need some help?" I asked, standing over her.

"Not from you," she retorted, standing up slowly. Anthony copied Percy's gesture, and she slipped onto the ground again.

"W-what did he just do?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Antonio!"

Gods, she could've been a female version of Dionysus with her knowledge of names. "You mean Anthony?"  
"Yes!"

"Oh, Anthony's just very… superstitious. Maybe he thought you were forced to fall by an evil spirit." _Or your own dirty, ugly…_

"Have you seen Percy?" she asked frantically, finally back onto her feet (although I was tempted to push her back down).

I shrugged. "I haven't seen him since…"

Gwendolyn smirked. "Yeah, I feel _so_ sorry for you."

She kept smirking, but Anthony interrupted. "I think he's over by the stage."

"Ah, thank you, Tony!"

"Anthony."

"Whatever."

She walked off in Percy's direction. I turned to Anthony.

"I think Percy's in trouble."


End file.
